craftsmenandchimerasfandomcom-20200214-history
List of ability keywords
This page is a list of ability keywords. Note that italicized keywords are implicit keywords. Power sources * Martial: Physical strength, (i.e., non-magical). * Magic: Magical abilities. Abilities with the magic keyword cannot be used while silenced. Solid hits *''No keyword:'' All abilities will solidly hit with two of a kind rolls, unless they have the "Nonsolid" keyword. *'Nonsolid:' This ability cannot score solid hits. Critical hits *''No keyword:'' All abilities will critically hit with three of a kind rolls (2.31%), unless they have the "Noncritical" keyword. *'Noncritical:' This ability cannot critically hit. *'Critical flushes:' This ability will also critically hit with flush rolls (6.02%). *'Critical straights:' This ability will also critically hit with straight rolls (13.43%). *'Critical pairs:' This ability will also critically hit with two of a kind rolls (50%). Note that a weapon with the critical pairs keyword cannot solidly hit. Status effects *'Charm:' Magical abilities that allow the caster to perform actions as the target. *'Fear:' Ablities that will cause foe(s) to flee. *'Illusion:' Magical, deceitful abilities. These can conceal what is really there, or create illusory objects to distract from real ones. *'Necromancy' *'Polymorph:' Changes something's form. *'Reliable:' If you miss with an ability tagged Reliable, you can use it again. *'Stance:' Stances are similar to Passive abilities, but are active only when used. Upon entering a stance, you began to gain its benefits. Stances remain in effect until the end of an encounter or until switching to another stance. *'Teleportation:' Effects that involve instantly moving the target from one place to another. *'Zone:' Effects that continuously affect an area, such as a poison gas cloud. Time of use * No keyword: Can only be used on a regular turn. * Basic: Can be used as a basic attack and therefore as an attack of opportunity or at the end of a charge. * Charge: Can be used at the end of a charge. * Opportunity: Can be used as an attack of opportunity. * Immediate action: Can be used outside of your turn when a certain condition is met immediately before the condition happens. For example, an attack which silences a magic user when they started to cast a spell would be an immediate action. * Immediate reaction: Can be used outside of your turn when a certain condition is met immediately after the condition happens. For example, an attack silences a magic user after they successfully cast a spell would be a reaction. Damage types The following keywords only apply to the Panoulis universe. *''No keyword:'' Damage is implied to be physical damage unless noted otherwise. *'Fire:' Attacks that use fire to scorch foes. *'Water:' Attacks that use water to drench and drown foes. ** Water damage always solidly hits if it does not miss against fire-based creatures. *'Air:' Wind energies that can create great gusts of air. *'Earth:' The energies that shape the lands. *'Light:' Radiant, divine, and holy energies. ** Light damage always solidly hits if it does not miss against undead foes. *'Shadow:' Dark, occult, and unholy energies. *'Lightning:' Electrical energy. *'Cold:' Cryomantic magic that is capable of chilling foes to the bone. *'Life:' Life damage restores HP to most creatures instead of taking it away. ** Damaging abilities with the Life keyword can target allies. ** Abilities that usually have effects upon killing or bloodying a target that have been altered to use Life damage will instead have these effects upon restoring the target to consciousness or un-bloodying the target, respectively. *'Death:' Poisonous, venomous, and necrotic damage. *'Aether' / Æther: Pure, untainted magical energy. Most attacks made against the mind use æther magic. *'Void:' The primal energy that ruled in the great Before, and will rule again in the great After. Void damage unravels other magical energies, and is used in counterspells and banishment. ** Void spells always solidly hit if they do not miss against magical foes such as elementals and golems. There are also many combinations of the above damage types - see element. Damage die * Exploding dice: Any dice rolls that land on their maximum result cause another die of the same type to be rolled. This effect may trigger itself. * Lucky: The damage is rolled twice, and the higher of the two results is used. * Unlucky: The damage is rolled twice, and the lower of the two results is used. Recharge * Recharge X+: At the start of each turn, roll a d6. If this roll is greater than or equal to X, you regain use of this ability. Category:Keyword lists